


Percy Next Door

by purplesk



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, 年下攻
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「隔壁的大哥哥，等我長大後可以跟我結婚嗎？」</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Violin or Cello

**Author's Note:**

> 是因為看到了嵐草的這張圖，讓我腦中閃過年齡差的Percilot：http://www.plurk.com/p/l3xl4i  
> 謝謝嵐草願意讓我拿來寫小片段們XD"  
> 是說，這也是一種年下攻不是嗎XD

　　Lancelot，10歲；Percival，16歲。

　　誰說學小提琴一定要從三、四歲就開始苦練呢？James Spencer打破了這條可以被稱為『學琴鐵則』的規定，是的，James開始學習小提琴其實是個意外。要不是那天他剛好生病沒法上學、加上剛搬家尚未適應環境顯得心情鬱悶又沮喪、又剛好他睡得迷糊打開了房間窗戶時，那麼恰巧地聽見隔壁家傳來了如此悠揚的琴音，使得他一度以為自己生病太嚴重已經保送天堂了——眨眨眼，他捏了一下自己的臉，確認自己還活著。

　　他拉了張椅子來，坐在窗戶邊聽著聖桑的序奏與輪旋曲——當然，當時他並不知道這首曲目的名稱，他只是陶醉於那迷人的樂曲裡。享受著美妙的琴音，他腦中浮現了許多以前他陪同父母一起前往參加的各種舞會的畫面，還記得有位很可愛的姓King的女孩對他靦腆地笑著……

　　James的回憶還在進行，突然間琴音卻停止了，這讓他瞬間有點錯愕，他坐直了身子四處張望、試圖尋找那動人音樂的源頭。於此同時，就在他房間正對面的窗戶被打開，一位右手拿著琴弓，左手還抓著小提琴的大哥哥正好與他四目交接。

　　這場面有一點尷尬，畢竟James才剛搬過來，還沒有正式跟左右鄰居打招呼，他記得母親邀請鄰居們在月底時來前院烤肉，順便認識鄰居們。所以按理來說，James應該在那時才會正式與所有的鄰居見面且好好聊天一番。他緊張地嚥了口唾沫，然後勾起難為情的笑容。

　　而下一秒，對面的大哥哥友善地也回以微笑。

　　在那瞬間，方才盤踞在James腦海中的姓King的女孩的容顏瞬間消散，腦中的畫面立刻被對面大哥哥的笑容填滿。

　　James正想開口說些什麼時，對面的大哥哥轉過身去，似乎要回去繼續練琴或者與家教老師談話。

　　如此，這麼個美麗的錯誤——至少對James來說——推使James以十歲的高齡開始學習小提琴。並且，他也十分期待月底的、與鄰居們的交際應酬。

　　當他正式與隔壁的大哥哥見了面後，他將大哥哥的名字烙印在心上。整場派對他一直纏著對方詢問各種不同的問題。一開始隔壁的大哥哥有點困惑，但後來也只好耐著性子陪他玩。

　　

_「我是James Spencer，請問大哥哥你的名字是？」宛如純潔天使的眼神。_

_「Percival。」微笑。_

_「Per……Perc……」發音困難。_

_「Percival。」再度微笑，有耐心地。_

_「Percy？」皺眉。_

_「Well……」他笑著，「好吧，也可以。」_

　　

　　對James來說，這是個幸運的開始；但對隔壁的大哥哥來說，這可能是苦難的起頭。此後，James總是會找到各種機會往隔壁家跑，起初，Percival還稍有耐心地回應著，最後James根本就是變本加厲，每天早上一定會去帶著一束花或者其他小禮物來到Percival家門。

　　前天是邀約吃飯，昨天是去看電影，今天是求婚。

　　當然，Percival不是沒拒絕過——他每一次都很乾脆的拒絕。但即便如此，James還是可以被請進家門——沒有哪個正常人能放任一名十歲的孩子在門外嚎啕大哭外加拼命的告白。

　　

_「親愛的Percy，你今天依舊美麗動人，等我長大後你可以嫁給我嗎？」遞出玫瑰花。_

_「我拒絕。」無情地關門。_

_「！」微愣，「嗚啊啊啊啊……我不會放棄的。Percy我喜歡你，請你一定要嫁給我啊……嗚嗚嗚……」如影帝演技般的崩潰大哭。_

_「好啦，別吵了，趕快進來。」嘆氣，實在無可奈何。_

　　後來James想到其實有比玫瑰花更好的求婚方式！他要求小提琴老師教他可以用來求婚的曲目，並在苦練了幾週後——這幾週他都很乖，沒有每天早上都去按隔壁家的電鈴——他再度鼓起勇氣帶著他的小提琴去找Percival。

　　而今天，當Percival來開門時，James還沒說出他的準備好的求婚台詞，就被房子裡的人打斷要說的話。

　　

　　「Percival，是誰在門外？」裡頭傳來的女聲是James陌生的聲音。

　　「沒什麼，隔壁家的孩子。」Percival回首，回應裡面的人的問話。

　　

　　 **只是隔壁家的孩子嗎？** James嘟嘴。

　　

　　「James，怎麼了？」似乎正在等待James開始今天的求婚行程，Percival揚了揚眉。

　　「我……」

　　「Percival？」

　　

　　那大概是James首次在心裡暗罵不認識的女性。但他的Percy並沒有讓他乾巴巴地站在外頭，反倒是直接請他進家裡。

　　

　　「你也在學小提琴？」邊走進屋子裡，Percival打趣地問著，是的，他早已注意到James手上拿的琴盒。

　　

　　James轉頭，點頭如倒蒜。

　　

　　「我今天想拉一首曲子給你聽！」

　　「好啊。」隔壁溫柔的大哥哥微笑著。

　　

　　而正當James找地方放下琴盒要拿出小提琴時，那原先在裡頭喚著Percival名字的聲音的主人現身。James朝她走來的方向望了過去，才發現事情哪裡不大對……

　　

　　「James，介紹你們認識，這位是Aspasia，是我的大提琴教師。」

　　「Aspasia，這是James……」

　　

　　至於後來Percival講了些什麼，James沒什麼印象了，他只記得當天演奏完原本要求婚的曲目之後，他腦袋一片空白地離開Percival的家，並且立刻去央求母親讓他學大提琴。

　　

　　※※※

　　這大概就是James與Percival認識的經過，也是後來James學了小提琴、大提琴、鋼琴、薩克斯風等樂器的主因。James拒絕了皇家音樂學院邀請也是因為Percival唸了劍橋。

　　關於James的追求經過，還有好多好多故事可以說，至於James如何搞定Percival的各種追求者，例如Aspasia，那又是另一個故事了。

　　

　　

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嵐草說：「後來蘭斯洛特就跑去學小提琴了，等學會一首曲子跑去教帕帕的時候發現帕帕去學大提琴了。」  
> 所以，這回就這樣順著嵐草的想法設定來寫結尾了XD"


	2. Marriage

　　Lancelot，10歲；Percival，16歲。

　　

　　「Percy，我們以後結婚好不好？」他半趴在沙發椅上，一邊玩弄著手中的水果叉子。

　　

　　雖然已經問了不下百次，但James從沒有放棄繼續詢問，因為，Percival從沒有鬆口答應過。這就像是電影《航站情緣》裡面演的一樣，反正『通過』跟『不通過』的印章有兩個，即便知道『不通過』的機率比較高，但並不是意味著『通過』的機率為零——只要機率不為零，就表示永遠都有機會。

　　說起來James的不輕言放棄的個性大概也是如此磨練出來的吧？

　　而今天，出乎James意料之外的是，Percival居然沒有直接地、冷冷地、毫不留情地拒絕他，反而Percival放下正在閱讀的書籍，轉首，認真地望向他。這使得James忍不住坐直身子，等待著『通過』的印章蓋下。

　　

　　「結婚，不是一件簡單的事。」Percival的聲音一向好聽，他只是寡言了點，「你對結婚有多少瞭解呢？」

　　

　　這麼說起來好像沒有特別認真地想過。James思索了幾秒，他確實對婚姻瞭解不多。只知道爸爸跟媽媽結婚了、阿姨跟姨丈結婚了、爺爺跟奶奶結婚……且慢！他突然發現了什麼以前從來沒有注意過的點。

　　

　　「只能跟親戚結婚嗎？」年僅十歲的孩子緊張的問著。

　　

　　但是James Spencer沒有兄弟姊妹也還沒有任何表兄弟姊妹，所以這表示他不能結婚？更重要的是，Percival不姓Spencer，所以也不能跟Percival結婚嗎？不！這消息簡直等同於James Spencer的世界末日。

　　Percival起初看來有些困惑，但他立刻理解了James的憂慮。大哥哥笑了笑，伸手揉揉James的髮絲，安慰著。

　　

　　「沒有這種規定。」他笑，「我是指，結婚不是一件容易的事，要處理的事情很多，說起來是很複雜也很累人的事，甚至有可能會讓一對愛侶最後反目成仇，導致分手。」

　　「不會的，我不會離開Percy的！」篤定。

　　「那麼，我們來想想看結婚有哪一些我們需要先知道的問題好嗎？」

　　

　　被詢問者用力的點頭，雙眼發出專注的目光，只差沒把水果叉拿來當筆寫在蕾絲桌布上。

　　

　　「首先，我們需要先瞭解一下婚前協議書。」

　　「那是什麼？」James睜大了雙眼，這名詞他首次聽聞。

　　「婚前協議書簡單來說是為了保障夫妻雙方婚後權益所訂定的契約，內容通常針對婚後生活及離婚時的財產分配與孩子親權等處置。」

　　「離婚？」少年一臉不可置信的表情，並立刻搖著頭口中碎唸著我才不會離婚呢之類的言詞。

　　「當然，離婚通常不是圓滿的事，我們每個人都不希望走到這一步，不過為了保障彼此的權益，有時還是得先做最壞的打算啊。」大哥哥淺笑著，安撫著少年的情緒。

　　「那婚前協議書要寫些什麼呢？」好奇寶寶追問著。

　　「嗯……很多喔，反正只要不牴觸法律就有其效力。大部分婚前協議書裡面會羅列例如銀行帳戶、財產分配、孩子監護權等等。」

　　「孩子的監護權？」眨眼。

　　「是的，不過有鑑於如果我們兩個結婚的話，我們都生不出小孩，有可能我們要先決定是否要領養孩子。領養孩子又會是另一個問題，孩子的性別、國籍、年紀等等。」

　　

　　James雖然點著頭，但是濃眉已經漸漸深鎖，看來這些議題對年幼的他來說還太遙遠、太不可思議了，但他為了拿到『通過』的印章，他還是非常努力的咀嚼著這些知識。

　　

　　「財產分配方面，例如，雙方如果有房有車，這些動產與不動產要過戶在誰的名下呢？銀行帳戶是雙方共同擁有還是其中一方的名字就好？當然，還有關於外遇……」

　　

　　Percival繼續解釋著，但James已經分心，只有茫茫然地望著他最喜歡的大哥哥的上下嘴唇開合著。

　　

　　「所以，你聽明白了嗎？」大哥哥講解完畢，但少年卻以眨眼回應，大哥哥早已看出這孩子有聽沒懂，但還是想捉弄他一下，「如果我們要結婚，我們也要有婚前協議書，我的提議是，所有的動產與不動產都要歸我名下，要不要領養孩子，我來決定。由於你比較年輕也比較沒有經驗，我會處理好所有的事情，你覺得如何呢？」

　　「那我只要蓋章同意就好？」James小心翼翼地詢問著。

　　「是的。」聰明的大哥哥再度不吝嗇地漾出令對方神魂顛倒的笑容。

　　「沒問題，都聽你的。」少年開心地跳了起來，手舞足蹈地繞著他心儀的對象轉圈。

　　

　　Percival忍不住又笑了出來，望著容易滿足的James，他在心裡暗暗地自言自語著，這孩子真是好騙。

　　


End file.
